Smart switches with current sensors are often used to drive loads, such as lights in automotive systems. Smart switch current sensing may use a feedback pin to provide a current proportional to the output current of a switch. The current sensing apparatus may be configured to sense a current within a range similar to a nominal current that the switch is intended to conduct.